moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Antegas Lemartes
Antegas Lemartes is a knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and was once the Colonel of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard. He is well-known throughout Stormwind as a man of discipline and military bearing, staunchly loyal to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Description Tall, average build. Short, cropped military cut. Hair just beginning to grey around ears. Most often has a long stare, and featureless expression. History Antegas Lemartes was born 584 King's Calendar to Tycho and Helena Lemartes on a small farm in the East of Stratholme Province, Lordaeron as the eldest of three children. His early life was comfortable. While the Lemartes family could generally be considered poor, they did always manage to put food on the table. They had many friends and neighbors in nearby Northdale, and life for the family was good. When Antegas was 15 years old, a bad drought forced many farmers to sell their land and relocate for new work. So it was that the family moved far to the South, to begin new lives in the Capital. At 16, Antegas joined the Lordaeron Army to help provide for his family. It was here that his military career began. By the age of 18, he met his first love, a baker's daughter named Marie. The two spent happy years together, and by 22, Antegas had saved up enough money to afford a small engagement ring. Antegas was 25, and an army Captain, when the Scourge fell upon Lordaeron. Through the battle, Antegas gathered a small group of soldiers and tried to find and rescue his family as they evacuated as many as they could. When they arrived at the family home, they found it alight, along with much of the district. Only Antegas' younger brother, Marcus, had survived the flames. Carrying his unconcious brother on his back, the team made for their escape through the city's sewers, though they too were rife with nightmarish creatures. It wasn't until they emerged into the moonlit fields beyond that Antegas realized that something in the sewers had torn off most of Marcus' lower body during their fight out. After burying his brother, the last son of the Lemartes bloodline made his way south, to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Between the loss of his family and fiancée, and the horrors he witnessed, it took several months of councilling and care from the priests of Northshire before Antegas was ready to leave the abbey. In the end, however, he re-entered the wide world with some semblance of inner peace. Antegas went on to join the Stormwind army almost immediately. After completing basic training, his rank of Captain was honoured and officially restored. Within two years he'd worked his way up to Colonel, proving himself on the shattered battlefields of Draenor. With his rank came a regiment of his own to command, which he did faithfully for 4 years. In that time, he also fell in love with a woman named Chandler Melanar. The two would later wed, and create a son. Although his wife later left with his friend and fellow soldier Danyl to pursue her myriad ambitions, Antegas stood by the proud Regiment that he had raised. But it was the war in Northrend that finally drained him. After witnessing horrendous losses and hearing of the near-complete destruction of his regiment and the death of his close friend Maj. Alndar Falconblade, while the Colonel himself was enroute to Stormwind answering a missive, Antegas opted out of military service and filed for Honorable Discharge. He returned to Northrend after the war, living in seclusion in a cabin deep within the Grizzly Hills. As a result of his isolation and the horrors of the conflict, he became an alcoholic and a heavy smoker - Addictions that he only managed to beat back since his return to Stormwind. In recent times, the middle-aged Antegas has begun to take a more philosophical outlook on life. He now spends much of his time searching for purpose in the grand scheme of things, and trying to find answers to the great questions in his life, before his time in this world comes to an end. Tiring of Civilian life, Antegas has rejoined the Stormwind Army as a reservist based out of Westbrook Garrison in Elwynn. Personality Initially, at worst he can be cold and unreceptive. At best, he's friendly, if hesitant. Very patient and calculating. Known to push those around him to try harder, and expects results rather than apologies for failure. Takes an honest and unshakeable concern toward the well being of those around him and under his charge. Is very concious of the law, and does not stray from it. Very understanding of the needs of others and the concept of a 'greater good'. Can be a bit of a joker when he's around those he knows and trusts. Enjoys a good cigar, and has a fine taste for ales. He does not hold grudges, and is always looking to improve himself and others. Just don't insult his cooking. The Northrend war left him somewhat damaged inside. Although he's been able come to terms with every horrible thing he had to see and do during the campaign and rejoin the population with functionality, there are still a lot of ghosts weighing heavily on his shoulders, and the topic of the war against the Lich King is a highly sensitive issue for him. He also hates flying. Favorite Food: *Steak and mashed 'taters Least Favorite Food: *Pickled fish Most Treasured Possession: *A small locket containing a picture of his family when he and his siblings were all young children. Preferred Weapon(s): *One or two handed swords, fists. Favorite Pastimes: *Cooking, writing, some fishing, sightseeing, wandering the streets of Stormwind. Personal Role Model: *Lord Bolvar Fordragon Enemies/Rivals: *N/A Pet Peeves: *Ignorance, People making excuses for a failure, Entitled attitudes, cowardice, disrespect toward the military. Style of dress: *Armour - Always maintained and polished. *Civvies - Usually very unimpressive. Often simple linen or wool clothing and a pair of military boots. From time to time, he will wear one of his nicer silk shirts, though only for a reason. References Antegas's character profile on the [http://stormwindarmy.shivtr.com/forum_threads/1146062 First Regiment Guild Website. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:The First Regiment Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Cavalry Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Lordaeronian